This invention relates generally to hygienic equipment. More specifically it relates to dental care equipment.
The use of dental floss for removal of food particles from between the teeth, so as to prevent tooth decay, is well known. However the method of its application can be uncomfortable because in order to maintain the floss taut, it must be grasped between two fingers at each of two spaced-apart places, and then two of these fingers must get into the person's mouth so as to pass the floss into the crevices between the teeth. This situation is therefore in need of an improvement.